Christmas Story
by Punching Bagg
Summary: Amy helps Shadow to enjoy Christmas and to feel love.


Christmas Story

A thick layer of snow covered the town; snow slowly fell to the ground. Amy Rose got ready for the traditional Christmas party, were all of her friends got to gather to spend Christmas Eve together, "ah I just love Christmas," Amy sung happily. Her home was heavily decorated there was a nice big tree with ornaments and lights, a great fire burning in the fireplace, lights hung on the out side of her house. Food spread way set on a long table; she adjusted her Santa hat and her red dress. The door bell rang, Amy skipped to it opening it as usual Tails, Cream, and Vanilla were first to arrive, they all held gifts, "hi," Amy smiled.

"Hey Amy," Tails smiled as he walked in.

"Hello," Cream sang.

"Amy how are you?" Vanilla asked. Amy closed the door when the all got in. The three put their gifts under the tree with many other gifts. It was a beautiful sight all the gifts wrapped up in fancy paper and ribbons under the glowing tree. The door bell rand again this time it was Victor, Charmy, and Espio standing at the door with gifts, "hey guys," Amy smiled. They walked in greeting Amy. Soon they began socializing, laughing and having a good time. The door bell rang, Amy walked over to it to answer Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic stood at the door, "Sonic!" Amy's eyes shined.

"Eh… yeah hi," Sonic said nervously. The party had started everyone drinking eggnog eating cookies and hanging by the fireplace for warmth. Tails, Cream, Amy, and Charmy sat by the fireplace while Sonic told a story about his most recent fight with Eggman. Rouge and Knuckles sat in armchairs talking about jewels. Vanilla, Espio, and Vector stood by the snacks tables Vector impressed Vanilla with his fictional stories, Espio sighed at the ridiculous stories simply saying, "when did this happen?" Out side in the snow a black hedgehog slowly made his way to Amy's, gingerly knocking on the door he waited. The black hedgehog herd foot steps approach the door, "hello?" Amy looked to see who was out there, "oh yeah Shadow!" Shadow walked in to the room. He looked around at everyone; he walked over to the window and just gazed out it. Watching the snow fall he sighed, "what am I doing here?" he thought. Minutes later everyone (excluding Shadow) gathered around the fireplace to sing Christmas carols; Shadow was now on the balcony, his black scarf blowing in the wind. Amy looked around, the warm smiled disappeared from her face when she saw Shadow out in the cold by himself. She opened the door walked out then closed it, "what's wrong?"

"What?" Shadow turned to face her. She looked into his cold eyes and saw sadness.

_Poor Shadow he never gets any gifts from anyone, if he just got one gift then he would feel the Christmas warmth._

"Shadow…" Amy finally said.

"Yes?" Shadow responded.

"Why don't ya come on in and join the others…"

"Hm, this Christmas thing is just not for me."

"Oh please," Amy whimpered, her large glowing eyes staring at him.

"I'm fine out here." Amy sadly and slowly walked back inside.

Hours later everyone slept in their beds, Shadow sat on an armchair in the living room by the fire a cup of coco sat on a near by table, "why does this Christmas depress me?" Shadow gazed into the fire. Maria's voice rang in Shadow's head, "this is for you, Shadow."

"Maria is the only one that thought about all during this time of year." Shadow slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep…

"It's finally Christmas morning!" Cream shouted. All the guests gathered in to the living room to open their gifts, "sickening…" Shadow grumbled.

"Mr. Shadow, Mr. Shadow," Cream ran up to him.

"Yes what is it?" Shadow asked.

"I got this gift for you." She held out a small gift with a red bow.

"…"

"I really thought hard about this one," she explained as he opened it. Inside the box was a golden locket Shadow opened it to see a picture of Vanilla, Tails, and Cream. Cream skipped away happily; Sonic ran up to him next, "hey buddy," he greeted Shadow.

"Sonic…" Shadow closed his eyes.

"Look at this," Sonic handed him an emerald. "Do you know what that is?"

"A dirty scratched up fake Chaos Emerald."

"Not just any fake emerald, it's the one I used when I was shot out into space and to fight you."

"Oh yeah that." Shadow placed it in his back pocket. The group approached Shadow, "what?" he asked.

"Do you know what Christmas is about?" Amy asked.

"Getting gifts from friends and family and showing you care about some one."

"So…" Amy walked over to Shadow she grabbed his hands picked him up and hugged him, soon everyone did, it was a big group hug. Amy looked up at Shadow and saw him smile for the first time…

**The End.**


End file.
